Time Square on New Years
by Dont-Stop-Believin
Summary: What if Austin's dream included kissing Ally Dawson?. My take on Austin's dream in Meatballs & Managers.One shot fic. REVISED!


**Author's Note: ** Hey guys! So, I meant to post this on New Years, but in between celebrating the new year, and getting sick, I was kind of distracted. I'm better now, so its ok. Anyways, this is an revised version of my story, I added a lot more to it, I wanted to how Austin is dealing with dumping the rest of Team Austin, regretting it and even added a bit more Auslly, lol, and it's all from Austin's POV.

Also, a big shoutout to KR Blake, one of the greatest authors on this fandom, and my sister from another mister. She was a huge help to me in fixing this story up. Love you girly, you're the best, I don't know what I'd do without ya! 3 Check her out some of her amazing work (if you haven't already) on here, penname: KR Blake

So now, please enjoy the revised version of Time Square on New Year's Eve. This is from _Manager's & Meatballs, _NOT the crossover! . :D

Italics-Dream Sequence

Bold/Italics-Austin's thoughts.

_Austin's POV _

I couldn't stand being separated from them, not being able to talk to them. I sat alone, and watched as my three best friends; the most important people in my life (besides my parents of course) sat a table away from me, eating their lunches. Well, Trish just glowered at me, sipping her soda angrily. I don't even want to know what's going through her mind right now. Then there was Dez, my best friend since kindergarten, every time either of us caught sight of each other, he'd begin to wail, like he did when he and Trish first came through the food court.

Just listening to Dez made my heart feel like it was cracking, but it was Ally's dejected "kicked puppy" face as she chewed on Statue Guy's sandwich pitifully, that really broke my heart. I couldn't take the pain anymore, and jumped to my feet with my tray, dumping my forgotten pancakes in the trash before storming off in the opposite direction to clear my head. I walked across the whole mall, and I was all torn up inside; partly from abandoning the people I love most, but I also felt a burning hatred for Demonica for pushing them away. Demonica, **_Demon_**ica. That should have been a little red flag right there!

I was so lost in my thoughts, that I hadn't realised I had made all the way back to Sonic Boom till I was standing right outside the open double glass doors. Instantly, I was reminded of Ally's sorrowful big brown eyes, and my heart beat painfully in my chest. I wonder if she's back from lunch yet. Cautiously, I peered inside, there were customers walking about the store, but it wasn't overly busy. Maybe I could sneak in unnoticed. Gaining some nerve, I slowly walk through the double doors, trying to act as casual as I can, whilst glancing around for any sign of the tiny brunette.

I glanced over at the counter, the counter where the four of us would hang on a daily basis. To my relief, I found Ally's father ringing up a customer's order, so she must still be on lunch. As the customer walked off with her bag, Lester happened to glance up at me curiously. "Austin? What are you doing here?" he asked, moving to stand opposite me behind the counter. "I thought you would still be out to lunch with Ally, Trish and Dez".

Sighing deeply, I slumped against the counter, "We kind of had a fight" I told him, but that didn't feel the right way to describe the situation, "Actually, it wasn't even like a fight, more of a falling out" I started to say, but I really could not find the words to describe it, "Or, maybe it was more like a.." I began again, but was interrupted as Lester raised a hand to stop me. "I think I got it, son" he said, a hint of humor and annoyance in his tone. "But whatever it was, I know you four will work it out, because you guys have one of those friendships that can withstand anything" he said, I could tell he was being sincere, which brought a smile to my face.

"And I also know that you and Ally care for each other very much, and will make up sooner or later" he said, he sounded very serious and I couldn't help but feel there was an underlining meaning to his words, "Plus Ally can't stay mad at anyone for very long!", and with that he was back to his old Lester Dawson, the carefree shop owner we all knew…and Ally loved. If he wasn't always leaving his teenage daughter to manage the store alone, though I am grateful for him letting us use his practise room…

"Thanks, Mr. Dawson" I said, sending him a friendly smile, which he returned. The older man was a few fries short of a happy meal, but I know he means well, and I really appreciated him trying to help me, "That means a lot". He patted him thrice on the shoulder, smiling, and I could feel the air around us growing awkward. I had never really been in the store alone with Lester before, not without Trish, Dez and Ally. "Um, Mr. Dawson, do you mind if I head up to the practise room for a little bit?" I asked, motioning towards the stairs. Lester hesitated before answering, "Yea, go ahead. But Ally will be back from lunch soon" he said, letting Austin know that he had a limited amount of time here if he wanted to avoid any awkward run-ins with the little brunette.

Austin slowly nodded his head in understanding, his heart heavy with the idea that he no longer could come and go as he pleased here, the memories of the foursome's most entertaining moments at the music store already flashing in his mind, moments involving Ally. With a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and a smile, the older Dawson proceeded to his office in the back of the store, seeing as there were hardly any customers about, the blonde teen then turned and began walking sluggishly up the stairs to the very room where he and Ally had shared so many days and even nights rehearsing and perfecting their latest songs.

Once entering the room, Austin found himself immediately drawn towards the piano, his slender fingers skimmed the ivory keys as more memories flashed through his mind, some of Trish, Dez, himself and Ally having one of their Team Austin meetings or recording their newest song, or just hanging out in general. However, most of him and Ally sitting at this very piano, their fingers mindlessly danced along the keys (sometimes even touching hands, but he never noticed until now) giggling uncontrollably at themselves as they continued their fooling around on the piano instead of working on a new song, Ally's bright smiling filling his thoughts.

Austin forced himself out of his thoughts with a vigorous shake of his head, he could feel his heart pounding in his ears, hot tears pricking his eyes at the memories and what he had lost. Inwardly cursing himself for selfishly choosing fame over friendship, Austin pushed himself away from the piano, instead deciding on taking a nap to calm his rapid thoughts and beating heart, he fell into one of the the lime green chairs they had set up in the practise room with a _plop, _already feeling the pull of sleep as he rested his head on the back of the chair, and falling into a fitful sleep…

**_Time Square, New Years Eve-11:50 pm._**

**Break down the walls, whoa**

**Come on and give it everything you get**

**Take a chance, make a stand and break, break,**

**Break down walls, Whoa. Break down the walls Whoa.**

**Break down the walls**

_All of Time Square erupted in thunderous applause as the last of the beat of the song flowed through the air, all of this excitement causing a overjoyed smile to break out over my face. I couldn't believe it,I had finally made it, my dream coming true!. "Thank you, Time square!" I shouted through the microphone, waving wildly through the crowd. "You guys are amazing!"._

_The large crowd that spread for far into the distance cheered even louder, some of the female fans even chanting my name, or calling out how much they love me. Still smiling, I turned to my left to see the face of my songwriter, Ally Dawson, clapping her hands just as wildly as any of the fan girls in the crowd, and nodding approvingly with a smile wide across her face. That's when I knew I'd done good, whenever I see her smiling brightly back at me. I took a quick moment to examine what she was wearing; a sequence cherry red, short sleeved dress, with a scoop neckline. The dress ended just about her knees, and hugged her body and defining her features. She paired it with a pair of 3 inch strap heels that showed off her legs nicely. She had her hair over one shoulder in kind of a curly side-ponytail. _

_I had to admit, she looked absolutely stunning, I had the sudden urge to run up and sweep her into his arms in the biggest hug. However, I had to remain on stage as the local deejay Bobby Fly came up beside me, bringing the microphone in his hand to his lips, "Hey, hey everybodayyyyy!" the wild screaming and shouting continued, I could hear my eardrums begin to pound from all the screaming, and I prayed there would be no hearing loss. _

_Finally, after a few moments, the crowd was dulled into a murmur, "How everybody doin' tonight?", the crowd's response was another road of cheering. "Was that an awesome song or what?. Yeah!. How about another round of applause for my man, Austin Moon!" Bobby Fly shouted through the mic, dragging out my last name, the fan girls screeched and hollered for me to, devoting their undying love for me. _

_The already large smile threatened to crack my face in half as it grew bigger, "Thank you, your too kind!. I love youuuuu!" I called through the mic. I spend an extra few moments waving to the crowd and even blowing a few kisses into the air, before I finally took my exit, and made my way to where Ally was watching from offstage, clearly amused. I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug when I got to her, I even heard her giggle as I twirled her around, my heart rapid against my chest. _

_"You're a huge hit!", she said once I placed back on her feet, I smiled brightly down at her, I never noticed how beautiful her eyes shined. The moment was suddenly broken as Dez and Trish ran up to us, "Yeah, that was totally awesome! I can't believe you did another three song encore!" Dez stated, coming up and wrapping his arms around me in a bro-hug. I returned it having feeling guilty for having momentarily forgotten about his tall, ginger best friend and my little Latino manager in seeing Ally's excited face from the stage. _

_Dez was wearing a one of those black tie shirts, and a black formal jacket (Ally made him take it), and dark jeans. Trish wore a deep purple, v-neck, leopard print dress, sleeves ending just about the elbow, and ending at the knees, her curly black hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a daisy pin in her hair. She looked great, but not as amazing as Ally. _

_"Thanks guys, I couldn't have done it without any of you" he smiled at all three of them, ending back at Ally. "Thanks for being here with me" he said. "Well, thank you for inviting us! I can't believe it, after all that work and we are finally here!. Time Square!" Trish squealed with excitement, Ally and I chuckled as Trish and Dez suddenly broke out in a happy dance. Our celebratory moment was suddenly broken as they heard DJ Bobby Fly speak once more, "Alright, y'all!. It's about that time!. Time to countdown to 2013!", and they heard the crowd cheered excitedly._

_"Oh, my gosh! It's Midnight!" Trish turned excitedly to the three of them. "Come on, I wanna get a good view of when they drop the ball!" she squealed before running off, Dez right at her heels. Ally giggled as she started walking off after them, my heart started to beat hastily in my chest again, and before I could realize what was happening, my hand shot out, wrapping around her tiny wrist, pulling her back to my side. I was instantly met with doe eyes shining with confusion and curiosity, "Austin, what are you doing?. We're going to miss the countdown" she stated worriedly._

_I let a smile spread across my face, "I like it right here", a beat passes, "Will you stay with me? We can still see the clock from right here" I said, gesturing to the large clock on a building just past the stage. I watched her as she turned to look behind us, and sure enough, you could see the red numbers clearly from where we stood backstage. Ally turned back to me, her beautiful smile spread across her face, and a sparkle of something I couldn't place shining in her eyes. "I kind of like it here too" she said, causing my heart to suddenly jump with glee._

_"5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

_Ally and I turned to each other and I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug, I felt an the urge to pick her off her feet, instead I began rocking us back and forth gently, my heart speeding up as she giggled again. As the crowd roared, we stayed in their embrace for a few more minutes, lost in our own little world, just enjoying each other's warmth. All too soon, for my liking, I felt Ally pull away from me, just far enough to look up at me, she smiled, her eyes shining._

_"Happy New Year, Austin" she said happily, I was suddenly caught up in the mischievous look in her eyes, intriguing him and softly inviting him in, as if daring him to make a move. "Happy New Year, Ally" I said, though she could tell that I was still distracted. We remained quiet, though neither of us breaking our suddenly intense gaze, however I unconsciously moved his gaze to Ally's cherry colored lips, intrigued that those too where calling to me. What was happening?. _

_I could see Ally's cheeks growing hot, though for some reason, she didn't dare to voice her concerns, seeming to enjoy our little moment together, lost in our own little world. As the moments ticked by, I could tell Ally was becoming overwhelmed with curiosity and was about to voice her concern, and that's when I felt was my chance, and suddenly closed the already small gap between us, and placed my lips gently onto hers. I could feel Ally freeze at my sudden actions, I even surprised myself, however after a moment, I felt her start to kiss me back wrapping her arms around his neck, as I slipped around her waist, gently rubbing the small of her back, falling deep in the kiss._

_Before things could get any more heated, a sudden loud burst of cheers brought us back to reality, we jumped apart in surprise, all the intense emotions from the moment before forgotten and embarrassment and confusion settled around us. I watched as Ally brushed a hand through her chocolate hair as she tried to regain her thoughts, her eyes glued to the floor, I had shoved his hands in my jean pockets, slightly rocking back and forth on my heels, instantly fascinated with the lines of rope high above us, not meeting Ally's eyes. "Um, I-I'm going to go" Ally began to say, instantly regaining my attention, as my eyes found hers again, "But, I will meet you back in the limo" she said with a nervous chuckle, I watched her begin to slowly retreat out of the stage entrance door. I suddenly felt guilty, thinking I shouldn't have done such a bold move, my heart started breaking at the thought that she didn't feel the same way. I walked begun to follow her, reaching out to try and console her, however my nervous songwriter was faster and backed out of reach. She must have seen the guilt in my eyes because she flashed tried flashing me her beautiful smile, however, it came out uneasy, before she disappeared behind the curtain and probably out into the crowd, leaving me disappointed and sad. _

_"Give it up, once more for Austin Moon!" he heard the announcer yell into the mic, and the crowd begun to cheer once more. With a heavy heart, I tried to shake all the nervous vibes off. My mind still played out what happened moments ago, how it felt finally kissing Ally and having her in my arms, I grabbed a microphone and joined DJ Fly out on stage once again._

_ ~Time Elapse~_

_"….and the best part is I get to live out my dream with my three best friends" I said, smiling at __the three people across from me, assuming it was Ally, Trish and Dez. However, when they turned around, I was shocked to see it was really Dominica and her assistances. "Thank you Austin" Dominica smiled evilly, the ginger and brunette, whom for some reason was now wearing a curly wig also grinned mischievously, "I didn't know you felt that way about us" . I screamed, "This has to be a nightmare!" I began rubbing his eyes, Dominica and the others only turned into his grandmother, a peanut vendor and a Viking._

_"Nooooooo!"_

I woke up panting, before looking around frantically, relieved to find it was only a dream, and was back in the practise room. That's when I noticed a bag of peanuts lay on my chest, I must have fallen asleep. Suddenly hungry again, I reached into the small plastic bag, surprised when my hand only met the bottom. Nervously, I tipped the little bag over, shaking it and only getting crumbs all over my shirt, it was empty!. "Nooooooo", this day couldn't get any worse. I instantly regret saying that because instantly my phone starts buzzing from inside my pocket, and quickly checking the ID, I groan as it was none other than Demon-ica herself.

The thought of just ignoring her crossed my mind, however I knew she would only keep calling if I did. I quickly press the answer button on my phone, putting it up to my ear, "Hello Dominica" I snapped at her. "Austin, why are you so upset?" she asked, I could tell, even over the phone, she was feigning concern for my well-being. I merely rolled his eyes, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you drove away my three best friends who I really care about!"

I heard Demonica scoffed at this, "Forget them, Austin!. You're about to be a huge star, you don't need those insignificant little mongrels anymore" she said, my heart beat painfully against my chest, **_how could she say that? They are way more than that!, _**I thought angrily. **_They are part of the reason I made it this far!, _**My thoughts now turning to Ally, Trish and Dez.

"Now, I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow night" she continued, but I barely heard her, my thoughts which had been filled with my three best friends, suddenly turned to the part of the dream where Ally and I had our first kiss, a short but sweet little kiss. I couldn't help but smile as I replayed it through my mind, l couldn't help but notice that my heart started to beat erratically. **_I don't really like her…do I?. But that kiss was so nice, and her lips were so soft and…_**

"Austin!. Did you hear what I said?" Dominica shouted angrily through the phone, snapping me to attention. "Yeah, I heard you" I responded automatically. "Good, I will see you later then" she said,I sighed when I heard a beep from her end, signalling she had hung up. I was finally alone again, once again thinking about the three best friends that I had regrettably abandoned for sake of my career. Memories began flashing through my mind; Ally and I goofing off at the piano, trying to come up with a new song. The crazy plans Dez and I would come up with, which seemed like a good idea at the time, but only got us into trouble. I even miss Trish coming up with new gigs for me and wondering what new job she has gotten herself.

I gave all that up just because Demon-ica promised me she could help me make it big, when really she only made me miserable, and now he was stuck with her. "If only they were here" I spoke to the empty room, I missed them all so much, but what can I do?. "I need to see them" I spoke again "I need to beg their forgiveness and hope they will listen to me!". With new found courage and my heart light with the idea of the four of us becoming Team Austin again, I got to my feet, throwing the empty peanut bag in the trash, and was out the door. As much as I wanted to find them right away, I knew it be best if I figured out what I was going to say first; there was no just saying "I'm sorry", and we're friends again. No, this is Team Austin; Dez, Trish and Ally. They deserved a sincere apology after the way I acted, and that's what I'm going to give them.

The dream kiss suddenly occupied my mind again, sending my heart jumping.

I know we had agreed to stay friends after the sneaky little songwriter had tricked me into turning myself orange after reading her book, and I know it was only imaginary and all, but I actually liked it!. And I liked kissing Ally more than I liked kissing any of the girls I had kissed in real life. There was just something familiar, yet unexpected about it, which must come from being friends. But it was also sweet, and passionate about it too, like something had been building between us without either of us really realizing it, and was able to be released when our lips connected. My heart was beating a mile a minute, all over a dream kiss with Ally Dawson, which got me wondering; if an imaginary kiss could make my heart beat that quick, what would a real kiss from Ally do?.

**Author's Note: ** There you have it! Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think in a review, but please excuse any grammatical errors!. new I don't have images of Trish and Ally's new years dresses so you just gonna have to visualize, sorry!. Again, thank you KR Blake for all your help, love you sister! 3.

One of my resolutions is to get back into writing and finish off some stories I've started (Fate's Fortune being one) and I also got some ideas for some Disney themed stories and some oneshots so hopefully I will upload them soon :D. If you want, follow me on twitter; sarahgoyetche, discuss auslly or raura and such :P. Hope to see you all soon! Hope everyone had an awesome New Years, and all the best in 2013!

XO DSB


End file.
